Lab Rats: Day at the Concert
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The third story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. Bree gets tickets to a concert in Mission Creek and her brothers come along with, but problems arise when Chase's bionic hearing can't handle all the loud noise.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Concert

Synopsis: The third story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. Bree gets tickets to a concert in Mission Creek and her brothers come along with, but problems arise when Chase's bionic hearing can't handle all the loud noise.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

**Shout-out to skylove186 for the story suggestion!**

Long story short, Bree received four tickets to a concert with the most popular band playing. Let me say this more closely: she received FOUR tickets to a concert with the most popular band playing. So she couldn't just go alone.

Bree wanted to go alone more than anything. She didn't want to have to bring her annoying brothers along with. But she had to. Hopefully, the concert was going to be that good that it was all worth it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen…

**-Lab Rats-**

"I still don't like that you three had to come along with." Bree remarked as they were entering the concert area.

"Quit your complaining, Bree, you know that I wanted to come to this concert just as much as you." Leo replied.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Right…"

The four siblings found a spot to stand in that was away from the crowds, but also close enough to the stage that you can hear the band play.

"Concerts are usually loud, right?" Chase asked nervously.

"Yeah…so what?" Bree remarked.

"Uh hello?! Have you forgotten I have sensitive hearing?"

"Come on, the concert can't be that loud. You'll be fine, Chase. Just don't think about it and enjoy." Leo stated.

"Fine." Chase muttered, although in reality, he wasn't completely sure it was all going to be fine.

**-Lab Rats-**

After a couple hours, the concert was still going on.

"Man, this is one long concert." Chase muttered to himself.

"Well, this band does have a lot of songs." Bree commented.

Chase sighed. This concert was really loud and he didn't think his ears could handle a couple more hours of this.

Chase then decided to crouch down to the ground, hoping it'd help his situation. Unfortunately, it only made it worse.

"Chase?" Bree asked. "Are you alright?" She looked down to see her brother rolled up in a ball and his hands were covering his ears.

"J-just fine…b-but maybe this wasn't a-a good i-idea." Chase stuttered.

Bree looked worried. She should have known a concert would be too much pressure for Chase, why did she let him come with then?

Bree knows exactly why. She was thinking about herself instead of what could happen to her brother.

"Adam! Leo!"

Both boys turned their heads. "What?" They asked.

Bree nudged her head toward Chase. The two boys then got the hint.

Adam then took immediate action.

"CLEAR A PATHWAY PEOPLE! NOW! WE'VE GOT A FAINTER HERE!"

People looked startled, but they immediately cleared a pathway for the panic-stricken teenager in front of them.

Bree then grabbed onto Chase's arms while Adam grabbed onto Chase's legs. Both teenagers then walked through the crowd on the pathway that the people left for them. Leo helped lead the way.

Finally, the four teenagers got to the spot where they parked Mr. Davenport's self-driving car, their mode of transportation for the concert.

"Is he awake?" Leo asked curiously.

"No," Bree replied. "It looks like he passed out…again."

"Put him in the back." Adam directed. They laid Chase down in the back.

"Well…so much for the concert." Bree said, slightly disappointed.

"At least we got Chase out of there when we did." Leo stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement. That was a good thing.

"Well, I guess we go home now." Bree responded.

"We could always just leave Chase here in the back of the car, go back to the concert, and then come back when it's over." Adam suggested.

Bree thought about it for a minute, but then she shook her head. "No," She answered. "I'd feel more comfortable staying here with him than leaving him, you know?"

Adam nodded in agreement.

Bree smiled. "You two can go back and enjoy the concert though! I don't want to interfere with your fun."

Adam and Leo frowned. "But you were the one who originally got the tickets. You were the one who wanted to go there in the first place." Leo explained.

Bree nodded sadly. "Yeah, I did. But my brother is more important than any concert."

Bree then smiled again. "You two go finish the concert…without me and Chase. Really, I don't mind. Chase and I will be fine here by ourselves. I promise." She urged.

Adam and Leo were still skeptical about it, but when they saw the serious look on their sister's face, they decided to go back and finish the concert.

**-Lab Rats-**

In the end, Adam and Leo were back in the concert and Bree stayed inside Mr. Davenport's self-driving car with Chase, who was still asleep.

Bree became startled, however, when he finally woke up.

"Chase!"

"Bree! Not so loud!"

"Sorry…" Bree apologized. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little."

"Oh…I wish I had an ice pack somewhere."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine if I just lie down for a while."

Bree smirked. "You've been doing that for the past hour!"

"Where are Adam and Leo?"

"They went back to the concert. I volunteered to stay with you in the car until you woke up." Bree explained.

"Oh." Chase responded. "But you were the one out of all of us who was most excited about the concert."

"Yeah, I was." Bree stated. "But, I thought it would be more important to skip the concert and stay with you than leave you, worry about something happening, and then still be at the concert."

"Well, thanks." Chase smiled. "You're a good sister."

Bree smiled back. "I know."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Modest too."

Bree playfully punched him in the shoulder. Suddenly, Bree heard the car door open and Adam and Leo's heads poke in.

"Hey guys, you're back!" Bree greeted. "How was the concert?"

"Great…until a kid puked on the ground and one of the band members fell off the stage." Leo shook his head disappointed.

"Great? That was awesome! The kid broke his neck!" Adam exclaimed.

Leo chuckled nervously. "He's joking. The kid was fine…"

Bree smiled. "Well, I'm happy some exciting things happened. Chase finally woke up not too long ago. We've just been chatting."

Chase nodded. "Yup, and I feel fine now."

"Well, now since the concert's over, we can go home." Leo stated.

So, Adam and Leo sat in the front while Bree stayed in the back with Chase. And they all took Mr. Davenport's self-driving car back home to the mansion.

So, maybe Bree's dream concert didn't turn out exactly the way she wanted, but she can't say it was all bad. For one thing, she let Adam and Leo have all the fun while she stayed with her brother, Chase, and spent some quality sibling time with him.

More or less.

_The End._


End file.
